Garo: The Golden Avenger
by Azmodan0210
Summary: Chosen as the Golden Knight Garo, Frank will use his power to defeat Ring and to save the world from Ring's master Messiah. Crossover of Garo, Marvel and Inma Seiden. Rated m.


This is crossover between Garo and The Avengers.

I own nothing else.

Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope.

Narration by Deadpool

"Deadpool's here. You should know me as the anti-hero for hire of course. As long as darkness lurks in the heart of mankind, the Horrors appear from the land called Makai. Driven by Inga the come into the world via gates and possess people and consume the heart of the innocent. However there is someone protecting people from these demons. This man carries the single sword to defend people from these demons. His name... is Frank Richards otherwise known as Garo."

Kantai

It shows a young blonde kid who had the blue eyes and he was travelling around the world and went into Kantai. This kid is the young mutant named Frank Richards the son of Reed Richards and Sue Storm. At the request of his father, Frank went into the makai order to hone his martial arts skills to protect the others and thus he found the training ground and it was revealed to be Makai Order as he saw the brown haired man with orange eyes and he wore the black trenchcoat. It was Ryuuga Dogai himself as he saw kid and he sees the potential in young mutant who will use his mutant abilities to protect the others.

"Franklin Benjamin Richards the son of Reed Richards and Susan Storm. I had heard your parrents are superheroes, young mutant. I think you will use your mutant abilities to protect the others. I will offer you the job as the makai knight. This time I will teach you to become my successor as Golden Knight Garo. Come with me, Frank." said Ryuuga as he gave his hand to Frank as the latter agreed and thus Ryuuga had became Frank's mentor in martial arts and the training in to become the makai knight.

This time Frank had trained under Ryuuga's wing and after the years of training Frank had grown up into the 18 years old young adult man with muscular build as he taken Ryuuga's title Golden Knight Garo as his own and thus Ryugua had gave Zaruba to Frank as the latter had put Zaruba into his right hand and thus he put the white robe worn by Saezima family as his own.

"It looks like you've grown up, Frank. From this day on you are now the Golden Knight Garo. I finally found the worthy successor." said Ryuuga as he shed the tears of joy as Frank had bowed with respect to his mentor. "Thank you, master Ryu. Zaruba we're going to hunt down Horrors to protect humans and the other life beings from harm." Frank replied as Zaruba continued. _"You are definently remind me of Raiga as you smile often. It looks like we're going to hunt down the Horrors."_

Then Frank as the new makai knight had went into the new home in Japan and thus he became his crusade as Golden Knight Garo the Golden Avenger.

It cuts to a prison and shows a man who was in jail as he is going to be executed by morning. This man is Sekiya the former museum guard who killed an innocent girl.

"Didn't ya hear?" said one guard

"Hear what?" said another

"Sekiya's being executed today." said the guard to his friend.

"Good riddance to that madman." said the other guard.

Sekiya sighed. He was going to be executed by morning.

 **"Do you wish for freedom without death?"** said a voice

"Who said that?" said Sekiya

 **"Allow me to grant you that wish..."** said the voice again, and a Horror appeared, and possessed Sekiya.

The guards heard Sekiya scream, and saw Sekiya as a fish-like Horror. This Horror was known as Azdab. Azdab looked like how he did in Garo: The Makai Flower

Azdab sent a swarm of piranha fish, which then tore the guards to shreds and ate them alive.

Azdab then changed into Sekiya's form, and chuckled darkly

Where there is Inga, Horrors appear, and devour the souls of humans. However since ancient times, there are people who have the powers and weaponry to slay them.

It shows Frank as Garo, his version of the Garo Armor looking like the Lost Shine Version, but completely gold colored, with a silver belt buckle, with the 2014 Garo helmet, and the Garo Sword resembles the one used by Kouga Saejima yet, it has no scabbard, and he has Alfonso San Valiante's golden cross pendant in the center of his armor's breastplate, The Garo Sword was in Frank's right hand, where Zaruba was at. The Garo armor's helmet gave off the appearance of a gold wolf with a fanged snarl with ocean blue eyes.

Men donned in armor, the Makai Knights!

(Op: "Name is Garo ~Koumyou no Shisha~" by JAM Project)

(WOW WOW WOW~) It shows Frank slowly walking toward screen looking determined

(WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WO~) Then he picks the makai sword and slices the screen and the screen shatters

(Jaaku na kage wo kakushita chikadzuku ashioto no saki... Premonition) It shows the dark mansion and thus the lightning strikes. It shows Ring sitting on his throne smirking evilly

(Samayou koe ga kikoeru Ah madowasu kanbi na aji) It shows Mao Otori standing on cliff then she walks of the cliff and falls with tears in her eyes

(Kyokou ga (uzumaku)) It shows Frank with bouqet of rose which he gives to Mao

(Orinashita (Bloody Apparition)) Then it cuts to James Neutron standing on the rooftop with two makai swords behind his back looking determined

(Kagayaki no machi wa mienai DARK SIDE) It shows Ryuuga as he watches Frank and Jimmy sparring with the smile

(Yaiba de (sono hikari de)) Then it cuts to Valerie praying for her brother

(Kirisake yami no naka HOWL konjiki ni nare! Tsuki ni hoero!) Then Frank picks his makai sword then points it into air and makes a circle and enters his makai form and he alongside his gang rushes the Horrors

(Nani yue ima, tatakau no ka kengen no kodou owaru toki made) It shows Garo cutting Horrors like trees as Zero cutting down Horrors from left to right. Then the people's prayers reach Frank and he becomes Master Garo

(Moyuru honoo kaze no yukue) It shows Garo and Zero riding their makai horses as they slice the horde of Horrors

(Toorisugite yuku tamashii-tachi) Then it shows Garo and Ring having the intense sword duel

(Tashika ni kizamareta makai kishi no na wa... GARO) Then Garo runs toward the screen and he slices it with Garoken and it cuts to Frank holding Mao's hand rommantically

(WOW WOW WOW~) It shows Frank running faster toward the screen

(WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WO~) Then Frank enters his form as Garo and then he punches the screen as the screen shatters and thus the logo Garo: The Golden Avenger is finally shown and thus opening ends.

(End of Op)

Chapter 1: Fossil

Later, Sekiya faced a man.

"You surprised?" said Sekiya

The man was annoyed, and walked off, but saw a big fish.

"What the...?" said the man

"Are you surprised?" said Sekiya

The man then watched Sekiya eat the fish, and Sekiya went bug-eyed, making the man scream

Sekiya was now howling with laughter

"YOU'RE SURPRISED!" said Sekiya in mid-laughter "YOU'RE REALLY SURPRISED!"

Sekiya now had a serious expression on his face.

"Enough..." said Sekiya "Now I feed!"

Sekiya then sent a swarm of piranha like fish at the man, eating him whole as Sekiya laughed like the madman he is.

It later cut to Frank as he is now training in basement and he deflects the steel fangs with no problem. He deflects them with his makai sword and thus after the training the man in his thirties had appeared. It was a blonde man with blue eyes and he is Reed's long time friend. It was the merc with the mouth Deadpool or for short Wade Wilson

"Dammit, Frank. It has take the while to repair these steel fangs. Next time becarefull with them." said Deadpool as his voices in his head replied _"Defninently he deflected them with no sweat."_ said Deadpool's Yellow Speech Bubble as the White Speech Bubble continued **"Indeed!"** Then Frank had replied

"If I gonna go easy on them I would get sliced in two, Wade. So how's the orders?!" said Frank as Wde had gave them. "Yep. Take them, Frankie."

Then Frank had picked the letter and thought what should he do with it and then he decided. "It's been a while since I got the orders from Senate. I was just warming up." Then Frank had picked his madou lighter and burned the letter with it and thus the words had appeared.

"There is a light surrounded by Inga. The demon beast who tortures people before devouring them. His name is Azdab." said Frank as the words had dissapeared.

"It looks like I will gonna hunt this demon beast tonight." said Frank as Deadpool replied with the smile and thumbs up. "Bwahahah! It looks like the job is calling for ya, Frank!" Then Frank and Wade had came upstairs

Then Frank had put the white robe on himself as he looked good in this outfit. "Well how do I look, Wade?!" then Deadpool replied "You look tough and your sword is sick as hell and cool." Then Frank had picked Zaruba and had put him into his right hand on his middle finger.

"Zaruba rise and chise stabby. Wake up. Up and at them. We got the job now." said Frank as Zaruba had replied. _"Wthat was that, Frank? I just wanted to sleep more."_ Then Frank had went into the patrolling

"I'm going, Wade." said Frank as Deadpool replied "Good luck, Frank. Please come back buddy." Then Frank had went into the crime scene as the police alongside Spider-Man who is the long time friend of Reed Richards had investigated the crime

"Peter! It's been a years!" said Frank as he raised his hand in greeting as Spider-Man a.k.a Peter Parker had continued. "Frank. The Horror cannot be found here. It means that he cannot return to same place. Look at broken glass." Then Spider-Man had gave the broken glass and Frank had guessed it was the job of the Horror as the police officer had received a phone call. "Mister Parker. It's the call from Ryuume the watchdog of Makai you should give the phone to mister Richards." said the police officer as Frank had picked the phone then Frank and Ryuume had began the conversation "Frank. You cannot hunt the Horrors alone. I will send the ally to your help." said Ryuume as she and Frank had finished the phone conversation and thus Frank started to assembel his gang in the Horror hunting.

Durring the night Sekiya was cheering as the night had came.

"It's NIGHT NIGHT NIGHT! IT'S NIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" said Sekiya as he was cheering

Meanwhile Zaruba who was in Frank's right hand had sensed the Horror.

 _"Frank. I sense the Horror."_ said Zaruba as Frank replied. "Let's hurry."

It was the night as the girl was walking on the rooftop. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She had the beautiful well endowed figure and she wore a scholgirl outfit. It was the apprentice makai priestess named Mao Otori as she was trained in makai by her mother since her childhood. Mao is 17 years old girl who also had the beautiful large bust of her own. Then Mao had saw Sekiya as she was shocked as he went two faced behind her.

"ARE YOU SURPRISED?!" said Sekiya as he went five faced and Mao was shocked as she started to walk backwards.

"Heheheheheh! Now are you really surpsised?!" said Sekiya as he was cuckling evilly untill he heard the sarcastic clap and it was Frank who was standing and clapping sarcastically

"Well well well! What a surprise. I never thought I would see such clownish Horror for a first time." said Frank as he was sarcastically clapping. He had blue eyes and blonde hair.

(cue music: Shiro Sagisu - Sun)

"Who are you?!" said Sekiya only to receive a punch from Frank as he punched Sekiya in the face as he adviced Mao to run

"RUN! NOW!" yelled Frank as Mao with agreement had run away to the safe place

Then Frank had roundhouse kicked Sekiya in the face as Sekiya was blown away by Frank's roundhouse kick and fell into alley

After Frank followed him he started to approach Sekiya as he picked his makai sword then Sekiya ran to hit Frank but gut his guts sliced by Frank's makai sword and thus he was kicked in the face and fell into the ground.

(ost end)

Then Frank was holding his wound as he was breathing hardly.

"Goddamn makai knight scum." said Sekiya as Zaruba replied _"He's more than just a mere makai knight. He is Golden Knight Garo after all."_

"Wait WHAAAAAAAAAAT!? GAROOOOOOOOO?! This is impossible. I've heard the bloodline of this armor had dissapeared years ago." said Sekiya as he was freaking out

"Heheheheh! Surprised, Azdab?! Nobody likes to advertise my existence either." said Frank as he was chuckling and cracking threatenly his fists with the smirk on his face

"You BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" yelled an enrage Sekiya as he was taken his true form and it was Azdab. **" NOW I'M ANGRY!"** then Azdab is started to run towards Frank to hit him

 _"My oh my! It's been a while since I have returned. The demon beast Azdab. No doubt it's him."_ said Zaruba as Frank had stated

(cue music: Raikou Garo Shoukan)

Then Frank had picked his makai sword, then pointed it upwards and traced a dimensional circle above himself as then Garo armor had been attached on Frank's body and thus Garo had punched Azdab in the face as Azdab was shocked it was the legendary makai knight. Garo looked like he did in original series with the appearance similar to Kouga Saezima but with Frank's blue eyes on helmet. And then Garo had posed like Kamen Rider Double and pointed at Azdab.

 _ **"Now, count up your sins!"**_ said Garo as he pointed at Azdab then Garo had started to approach Azdab

Then Mao who was far away as she saw the legendary makai knight before her eyes. She heard the stories about Golden Knight Garo from her mother when she was a little. She had shed her tear of joy to see the legend before her eyes.

Then Garo had started to walk toward Azdab as Azdab prepared to send the swarm of fish toward Garo

 **"Try dodging this asshole!"** said Azdab as he sent the swarm at Garo but Garo had bloked the sward with his fist

" **WHAT?!"** Azdab said as Garo had no scratch

 **"I'll rip you to shreds!"** then Azdab had sent a lot of swarm but Garo had sliced the swarms with his sword and he picked the Garoken from it's scabbard

 _ **"Nice try, but it's useless against the Soul Metal."**_ said Garo as he was slowly approaching Azdab

 **"How can this be?! I'm a Horror."** said Azdab as he was freaking out

 _"The monster who needs to be cut down before he could do any harm."_ said Zaruba as Azdab was enraged

 **"You son of a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"** said an enraged Azdab as he started to unleash the flurry of kicks and punches into Garo but it has no effect on him and Garo had sliced Azdab's arm with his sword.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! MY ARM! MY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARM!"** Azdab had screamed like a girl as he got his arm cut by Garo

 **"Tormenting innocent people and devouring them, Horror Azdab. The shameless light of your Inga will be CUT DOWN BY ME!"** Garo had roared as he thrown his scabbard towards Azdab's face thus hitting him

 **"Ah! My nose!"** said Azdab as he got his face hit by Garo's scabbard

Then Garo with the roar had dashed toward Azdab and had stabbed him into the chest with Garoken

 **"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWCH! This mutant is the successor of the makai knight! How can this be?!"** Azdab had screamed as he got stabbed by Garoken in the chest as Garo had sliced him in two thus killing him

 **"I'm exploding with regret! *high-pitched scream* GATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** yelled a dying Azdab as he had exploded into bloody shower and thus Garo had caught the scabbard and had put Garoken into it thus dissengaging of his armor in front of Mao.

(ost end)

Thus Mao was shocked to seen Frank Richards in front of her. He was handsome, blond haired and blue eyes young man with the strong built. And thus Mao had blushed to see as she thanked Frank for saving her. It was revealed that both Frank and Mao are childhood friends since Ryuuga had introduced her to Frank when they were children.

"Thank you very much for saving me, Frank. It's good that youre okay." said Mao as she had blushed while Frank had scratched his head. "Heh. You don't say, Mao. Time to go home. Your mother is waiting for ya." said Frank as he and Mao had went into home.

Then someone was watching Mao and Frank going home. It was Frank's older sister Valerie as she was beautiful woman and she had the blue eyes as she was hiding behind the tree as she was standing alongside her makai priest mentor. It was the friend of Richards family and he was a brown haired man with blue eyes. His name was Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye.

"Good job, my little bro. It looks like he for a first time had found the love of his lifetime after all." said Valerie as Clint had replied as he was watching Frank and Mao coming home "Indeed, Val. Frank is one big lucky bastard indeed. Heheheh." Then a black afro-american man also was standing behind the tree and he had one left bron eye as the right eye was been replaced with eye patch. It was the director of shield named Nick Fury. "You ain't motherfucking joking around guys." said Nick as he, Valerie and Hawkeye had dissapeared as the went into the senate reporting for another destruction of Horror.

End of Chapter 1

(ED: "Raise My Sword" by Galneryus)

(It shows Frank riding on Gouten with Mao behind his back)

I'm searching for the sense of my life, where am I going?  
Mi hatenu saki wo omoinagara  
Hikikaesu koto wa yurusarezu  
Tada, tatakai wo erabi yuku

Mamorubeki mono shinjiru mono wa  
Suukina shukumei ni yurare  
Usui haiiro ni irodzuita  
Kibou ni sugari  
Kono byakuya mo kirisake to  
Cry out!

Raise my sword  
Freedom became thousands of flames  
Mezame yo ima kono toki  
Raise my hope  
Nageki wa tashikana kibou e to kawarudarou

(An instrumental of Name is Garo ~Koumyou no Shisha~ plays)

Next time on Garo: The Golden Avenger

Frank investigates the dissapearance of people.

Frank-"It looks like it was Exta's work."

Exta- **"What a surprise. This is my first time I would eat the makai knight."**

Frank-"I won't intend on becoming your meal, miss."

Can Frank stop this Horror for good?

Find out in Chapter 2: Vile Bug

Frank-"Now, count up your sins."

Oh boy it looks like Frank is now the first mutant to become the makai knight. That would be sick. Oh and Mao Otori from Inma Seiden as Frank's love interest is always hot. Leave the plenty of positive reviews please.


End file.
